Crushed Organza
by Hanyoukai
Summary: AU, SessKag. In the beginning, there was nothing. Only the potential to be something... [Discontinued, or something]
1. Speculation on Nocturnal Disturbances

  
  


**. C r u s h e d . O r g a n z a .**

By: Hanyoukai

.

.

**Disclaimer:**   
Inuyasha: You don't own me, bitch.   
HY: Fine! But no more ramen, mister!!   
Inuyasha: Feh. So… um… you're not really serious, right? 

**Warning(s):** Other than some rather vulgar, choice words, sexual insinuations, and Kagome's random acts of violence, there isn't much to worry about in this fic. Just be sure to duck when the going gets rough. 

**A.N.:** This story is rather serious. Or at least it's supposed to be, unless Sesshoumaru and Miroku begin to do the cha-cha in front of me. In their boxers. Shiny boxers with hearts and lipstick marks. Lipstick marks that weren't there when the boxers were still brand new… 

Anyway, please read and review this story, even though it really isn't all that I wanted it to be. As always, I welcome any flames or criticism! 

As well, I don't think I'll be using many words in romanji (at least not any in the first chapter, since it's rather short), but if there are any that you're not too sure about, please don't hesitate to ask! As I will be too distracted by dancing boxers to write up translations. 

. 

. 

. 

**Chapter One: Speculation on Nocturnal Disturbances**

. 

A loud banging noise pierced the stark night. 

Tousled ebony locks peeked out from beneath the seashell-patterned quilt, and a slim hand shot out to rub crankily over sleepy eyes. 

_The neighbours must be at it again_, Kagome thought irritably. 

She cursed the invention of Viagra. And then prepared to throw something heavy at the adjacent wall. 

Except she realized that the pounding was actually coming from her front door. 

_Right-oh._

It was either some deranged serial killer who was on the loose in the middle of the night. 

Or her neighbours (did she mention that they were _ancient_, and well over the age to be involved in any activities that have to do with procreation?) were carrying on licentious activities in the apartment hallway. Against her _front door_! 

She desperately wished it wasn't the latter. 

Growing terrified at the thought, Kagome grabbed a pillow, throwing it with surprisingly accurate precision at a corner of the small bedroom. 

_"MEOW!"_

"Go tell them to leave us alone, Buyo," she whimpered, sloppily wiping off some drool that had formed at the corner of her mouth, and thus proceeded to burrow her head back into her warm, comfy sheets. 

And miraculously, the banging suddenly stopped. 

An unearthly silence filled the room, interrupted soon after by the whimpers of a traumatized Buyo, attacked so viciously by his owner and the offensive pillow. 

And then the clamor commenced once more with renewed vigour. 

_Round two!_

Kagome's heart expired. 

Mortification. Results in more deaths in Japan than cancer, heart disease, and drunk-driving accidents combined! 

Somehow, she found the courage (and some would say stupidity), to go and check beyond the door herself. 

At half-past one in the morning. 

When psychotic murderers lurked in shadows, ready to attack young, vulnerable women. 

Kagome armed herself with a tennis racket. 

If there was going to be any spilt guts tonight, then _she_ would be the one doing all the disemboweling! 

Especially if it turned out to be her neighbours outside. 

_Okay. Inconspicuous, but potentially dangerous weapon. Check. Cell phone to call police. Check. Cosmetics bag for looking good, in case I get into the evening news. Check._

Slowly creeping out of the bedroom, Kagome slipped on a robe over her pink flannel pajamas as an afterthought. 

All that was left behind in the small bedroom was an absolute quiet, broken at intervals by the erratic snoring of an obese cat in a laundry basket. 

. 

. 

. 

_Thank you for reading, and please remember to review!_


	2. Of Sunshine and Blackberry Jam

  
  


**. C r u s h e d . O r g a n z a .**

By: Hanyoukai

.

.

**Disclaimer:**  
Naraku: In case all you weaklings haven't noticed, this story is ultimately about _me_. _Ku._  
HY: Um, right.  
Naraku: So when do I start killing people?  
HY: Err... um... after you kiss Miroku?  
Naraku: Ku! For that you must die!!  
_break_  
Naraku: Ow. I broke my nail. Ku.  
Kanna: Told you so. The mirror _never_ lies.  
_break_  
Miroku: I'm so hot, I should be illegal.  
HY: Which is why I don't own any of you psychos. 

**Warning(s):** Rated R. Actually, I'd rather rate it 14A, but because that option is not available on this site, an R-rating seemed appropriate enough. (Plus, I prefer leaving the job of traumatizing young innocents to Miroku.) 

**A.N.:** I have a new muse! And she always reviews!! (Does that rhyme, or am I just brilliant?…Yea, probably the former.) 

And much thanks to everyone who reviewed! You guys made my day!! 

Just to warn you, Jaken will be rather cute in this story (not that he isn't already), as he will have morphed from a wrinkly, old toad demon from Sengoku Jidai to a one year old human baby. This story is, after all, AU. And you may also expect OOC from Sesshoumaru, as well as other characters. 

Also, most, if not all, sentences in Italics are those belonging to Kagome's thoughts. 

. 

. 

. 

**Chapter Two: Of Sunshine and Blackberry Jam**

. 

The door creaked. And a mouse squeaked. 

((oh gawd, what is with the rhymes? it's midnight, so please just ignore the line above)) 

Through the open doorway, Kagome found herself staring into the most beautiful set of eyes she had ever seen in all her twenty-six years. There was nothing _but_ those eyes. She had _dreamed_ about them. 

Amber orbs sparkled in greeting when catching sight of her, and then…he smiled. 

Her heart stopped for the second time that night. Because it was an absolutely gorgeous smile, complete with delightful dimples on either side. 

An incredible feeling of warmth and wonder smacked her in the centre of her breast. 

Drawn by an invisible force, she bent down, the tennis racket slipping unheeded from her loose grip. 

And then a small, chubby fist, generally encased in what appeared to be blackberry jam, accompanied the dizzying feeling on that region of her anatomy. 

"My, my, rather bold, are we?" Kagome cooed, and stroked the petal-soft cheek of the baby boy, while artfully avoiding the spread of the purple condiment on his gently-clefted chin. 

Jaken grinned enchantingly again, and stretched his arms out toward her. "'_Go-meh!_" 

Said person plucked him off the floor and into her arms, tottering slightly with the added weight as she stood back up. 

She sighed in utter contentment. 

In her arms was a bundle of warmth and sunshine. A vibrant rainbow piercing through her desolate and lonely life as a spinster. 

Okay, so maybe she was exaggerating. A bit. 

Humph. Still, who was to judge? 

A chuckle of amusement startled Kagome out of her reverie. 

She _knew_ that snicker. It was contemptuous, and degrading, and-and she _loathed_ it. 

She loathed _him_. 

"Didn't know you could look so…_maternal_, Higurashi," the smooth, masculine voice jeered, undeterred by the onslaught of one icy glare. 

Jackass. He made her sound like…like some depraved old-maid! 

"Do you always rouse people from their sleep before the crack of dawn, Sesshoumaru-_baka_, or have you just hit an all-time low?" Kagome retorted, while rubbing the back of the baby, who had his tiny head with its tufts of green hair cradled against the crook of her neck. 

"I came bearing gifts, didn't I?" he replied calmly, aiming a pointed look at the infant. "Besides, now that we're here, shouldn't you invite us in?" 

"No." 

"The brat might catch a cold in the hall." 

That manipulative _sneak_. 

Saying nothing, Kagome turned sharply on her heels, and headed toward the living room. 

_Hope the baka trips on the tennis racket._

Sesshoumaru closed the door behind him, and stepped lightly over the metal contraption. 

She glowered at the racket lying innocently on the ground. _Traitor._

Plopping herself down on the sofa, Kagome settled the kid more comfortably on her lap. "So, why do _you_ have Jaken?" 

He continued to stare at her with amusement, rather as if she was a particularly distasteful insect that he had pinned to a board. 

He set the diaper bag in his hand on the floor, and sat down on the armchair across from her. "Inuyasha and Kikyou are taking a second honeymoon to Paris, so they asked me to take care of him for the two weeks." 

Kagome choked. It's only been three years since Inuyasha and Kikyou got married and moved to Kyoto, and already they had grown mentally unsound, and in Kikyou's case, probably foaming at the mouth. 

"Babysitter? You? What have they been _smoking_?" 

"The cheap stuff, apparently." He returned, deadpan. 

She gaped in shock. Did he…did he just _joke_ with her? 

"Close your mouth, Higurashi. You'll never be able to catch a man if your face freezes that way," he taunted. 

Kagome's cheeks burned. From rage, she told herself. 

"So why are you here? In _my_ apartment?" she huffed. 

"Well, you did invited me inside," he replied flippantly. 

"Smart ass." 

"Wench." 

Kagome refrained from screaming in frustration, as it would likely wake the infant, who was dozing so sweetly, his small chest gently rising and falling with each breath. 

Instead, she directed a rather venomous smile at the offensive male reclining in her sitting room as if he owned the place. 

"Let me guess, you want me to watch him for you, since you're a self-obsessed, anal-retentive workaholic, and taking care of a kid would keep you from slaving away in the lab, which you find so engaging." 

"Well, yes. Although not in so many words," he responded, not at all unfazed. 

"No." _At least not until he groveled and begged._

"I beg your pardon?" 

"In case you haven't noticed, _I_ have to work too." Kagome fumed. 

That-that chauvinist pig. She happened to be a well-respected and valued CMA at the Soeta Accounting Firm. And so what if _he_ was heir to some multi-million dollar pharmaceutical corporation, as well one of Japan's leading pharmacologists? 

_Humph._

"I'm willing to recompense you financially for having to miss work. Besides," he retorted, "It's not like Kikyou's never left him with you before." 

"_No_." 

Sesshoumaru took a deep breath. And then another. Okay, he could do this. He _could_. 

Inhale. "I'd like it if you would accept my offer, Higurashi" 

"Better…" 

Exhale. "Kagome," he said warningly. 

Kagome sighed. That was as desperate as Sesshoumaru would ever get. 

"Deal." She stuck her hand out to shake his hand. 

Or at least she tried to. Because Jaken was resting so snugly against her arm. And chewing unconsciously on the corner of her fluffy robe. 

Gently prying his chubby fingers away from the fabric, Kagome shifted him in her arms and stood up. 

"Where are the rest of his things?" she asked, as she handed the baby to him and went off to search for the spare crib that Kikyou always made her keep, in case she had to baby sit. Which happened to be every time she and Inuyasha visited Tokyo. 

"In the car. I'll call the driver to bring them up." 

Pretty soon, Kagome's entire apartment was transformed into a nursery, with mounds of toys scattered on the living room floor, and boxes of clothing, bottles, and canned baby food in the already cramped kitchen. 

Having cleaned Jaken up, and tucked him into his crib, she set the baby monitor on the coffee table close by, and felt like falling asleep herself. 

Yawn. "So, how is your brother and my cousin these days?" 

"Half-brother," Sesshoumaru corrected automatically. 

Kagome ignored him. "You know, I still can't believe Kikyou was able to spawned a child like Jaken." It was amazing, really. The cold, reserved miko having an infant so charming and amiable. 

"The petty jealousy between you and your cousin is rather unbecoming, if I do say so myself," Sesshoumaru began. 

"_Jealous_? Me? Of _Kikyou_?!" 

Steam rose from Kagome's ears. _Foom_. And her head blew off. 

She stalked to the kitchen. Dishes. Yes. She wanted to throw some dishes. Preferably at _his head_. 

Kagome boiled some green tea instead. 

Pouring two cups, she precariously carried them, the teapot, and a plate of sugar cookies on a tray back to the sitting room, and then set them down on the coffee table. 

And turned around to find Buyo, whose bed had been so negligently relocated to a dim corner of the living room, firmly glued to the ankle of Sesshoumaru's pant leg. And was thusly proceeding to scratch his way through his shiny designer shoes. 

She choked on her giggles. 

Sesshoumaru sent her a quelling glare from his glacial eyes. 

She pretended that he didn't exist. Except that he did. And she _really_ wanted to find her camera right now. 

His eyes narrowed angrily at Buyo, as if to say, _the cat must die_. 

Fearing for her the life of her cat - not to mention having totally forgotten where in hell her camera was! - Kagome regretfully picked up the heavy cat, and deposited him back onto the laundry basket. 

He sent her a baleful glare from the sanctum of the heap of clothing. 

_Ungrateful feline._

She fell onto the couch in exhaustion. Too drained to even have a bite of cookie. 

"As much as I tremendously enjoy the presence of your company, Sesshoumaru," insert snort of derision, "I have to say that I'm rather tired, and would prefer you to leave. Sometime in this century, please," she said, yawning once more for good measure. 

Sesshoumaru paid her no heed, merely continuing to tranquilly sip from his teacup. 

Silence. 

And then… 

"Is green tea supposed to taste this bitter?" 

_Argh_. She had had _enough_. 

Whether it was from a lack of sleep or just having to put up with the Ice Prince and his (completely unfounded) comment about her culinary skills, one would never know. 

"OUT!" she ordered through clenched teeth, jumping to her feet and heading toward the front door. 

Sesshoumaru trailed after her lead, and sailed breezily (and much _too_ gracefully) through the door. As if it hadn't been past two o'clock in the morning. 

His silver hair went _swish_. And Kagome's heart went _ba-dum_. 

Towering over her from outside the doorway, he smirked knowingly at her. "Oyasumi nasai, Higur-" 

And was cut off by the door slamming rudely in his cold, arrogant face. 

. 

. 

. 

_Hopefully, this chapter wasn't too boring, and more fulfilling than the last, which I agree with Duke-of-Spades, was more of a teaser than a real chapter. I just didn't expect anyone to read the fanfic before having the second chapter uploaded, which was delayed due to my summer physics course._

_More on Kagome and Sesshoumaru will be unveiled in the next update._

_Thanks for reading, and please review._


	3. Obscurity

  
  


**. C r u s h e d . O r g a n z a .**

By: Hanyoukai

.

.

**Disclaimer:**   
Kouga: …Shred. She loves me. Shred. She loves me not. Shred. She loves me. Ha! In your face, dog-breath! Kagome loves _me_.   
Inuyasha: Arrogant bastard. Keh. I still have Kikyou.   
_[break]_   
Kikyou: Die Inuyasha!   
_[break]_   
Inuyasha: Um…Sango?   
_[break]_   
Kohaku: Lady, you are embracing me. Blush.   
Sango: Aww…kawaii!   
_[break]_   
Inuyasha: Kaede?   
_[break]_   
Kaede: Ye must learn to work together with Kagome, Inuyasha. Blah _blah_.   
_[break]_   
Inuyasha: Sob. _Anyone_?   
Miroku: Why, Inuyasha, you had only to ask. Wink.   
Inuyasha: Ahh! _Kaze no Kizu_!! 

HY: The above is rather meaningless. Unless to prove that Inuyasha is rather promiscuous, and that I don't own him or the anime. 

**Warning(s):** _Beware_ of the dancing underpants! And in Nancy's case, Joe's Boxers. 

**A.N.:** I should be doing my summer French homework. But I ordered takeout. Sesshoumaru wrapped in a neat, little cardboard carton. Portable and tasty. Like Pocky. But fluffier. 

Thank you to all reviewers! I wish I could give each of you a piece of Sesshoumaru to share, but Nancy has him chained to her bed, and then booby-trapped the room. 

. 

. 

. 

**Chapter Three: Obscurity**

. 

Tick. 

Tick. Tick. 

She couldn't sleep. Didn't _want_ to sleep anymore. 

Partially sprawled on the carpet, Kagome had her arms folded across the broad expanse of the cherrywood coffee table. 

And was having a staring contest with the half-empty teacup. All the while reflecting on the meaning of life. If that was what you'd call _it_. 

Blink. 

The teacup grinned smugly, victoriously. 

. 

. 

. 

She could still see it. That half-mocking light in his eyes. 

The one that made her want to smash his perfect teeth. 

Not that she needed an incentive. 

. 

. 

. 

Two hours had passed. 

Her grey eyes had darkened perceptibly to a murky charcoal from lack of slumber. 

But she still didn't understand. Why she had let him get to her. 

Why she felt the familiar quickening of her heartbeat by just being around him. 

And why she thought that _this_ time would be any different. Than all the other times he had made her feel insignificant and inferior. 

She traced the rim of the cup from which he had drank. 

Cold. 

As if the warmth from his lips had never caressed the porcelain. 

As if there had been no warmth to begin with. 

. 

. 

. 

The teacup gave her no answers. 

She didn't comprehend why she had poured it for him in the first place. 

It had been an unconscious act of her part. Merely part of a routine. 

Except that she wasn't so sure of it anymore. 

. 

. 

. 

Dawn. 

The signal for a new beginning. 

Yet her thoughts still dwelled on the past. 

As the sun rose, giving way to an iridescent array of light across the vast sky, Kagome's wan face was cast in shadows. 

Like her heart, eclipsed in shaded turbulence. 

. 

. 

. 

She dreamt that she reached the horizon. 

And felt the scorch of the sun, as she embraced its burning brilliance. 

The flames consumed her. 

And as her vision gradually faded, as her life flickered and dimmed, she saw _them_. 

Glowing twin orbs. Golden like the sun. But they pierced through her, chilling her to the marrow. 

It leached her of all feeling. 

_Numb_. 

So this was what death felt like. 

. 

. 

. 

_Hope this chapter isn't too confusing. Or awkward. It was rather unexpected. Since I don't have a definite grasp on the plot...not that there even is much of one. _

After school starts, updates will be torturously slow. I do, after all, lead the life of a reclusive nerd and need lots of quality time for studying! 

Thanks for reading and please review. 


	4. Ill fated Mishaps

  
  


**. C r u s h e d . O r g a n z a .**

By: Hanyoukai 

. 

. 

**Disclaimer:**   
HY: I own six binders for my six courses during the first semester. Sniffle.   
Inuyasha: Keh. You think you've got problems…   
_[break]_   
Shippou: Ee-noo-yasha! Are you OK?   
_[break]_   
Sango: Oh, _Kohaku_! First I shall kill you, then I shall kill myself.   
_[break]_   
Kikyou: You have betrayed me, Inuyasha. Come with me to hell. Then we can be together forever. And you can cook me lots of ramen. And massage my feet.   
Naraku: _Ku_! How come nobody ever massages _my_ feet? Pout.   
_[break]_   
Kanna: Naraku is in possession of Onigumo's smelly feet. It was foretold in the mirror.   
Kagura: Get a _life_.   
_[break]_   
HY: I really don't known Inuyasha. Because I'm not pretty enough. Sob.   
_[break]_   
Inuyasha: Tee hee. Tee hee hee.   
Kaede: _Miroku_! Did ye feed him sake again?   
Miroku: Gasp. It was not meant for him. Rather for the lovely Sango.   
Inuyasha: Oohh. You're purrty.   
Miroku: Choke. _Slap_. Don't. Touch. _There_.   
_[censured for mature content]_

**Warning(s):** I'm currently reading a superb book about the Big Bang Theory. Obviously I am not in my right frame of mind. So beware. 

**A.N.:** I don't know much about weather in Japan, so please excuse any errors I make with reference to snow or any other meteorological event. 

Once again, thanks to all you lovely reviewers! If I hadn't already compromised myself with Nancy (who is now a man), I would pledge my _everlasting_ love to you guys!! (And I should probably stop watching Swan Princess with my sister.) 

Also, in response to **zageblack7's** question as to why I named the baby "Jaken", it is, I believe, due to the fact that I think Jaken is so darn cute in the anime. Especially when he was chopped in half by Kaijinbo in the second season, and, after Sesshoumaru revived him with Tenseiga, he was so overcome with gratitude that his bulgy eyes filled with tears of joy. That was a particularly emotional moment for me. 

If you are also as enamoured with Jaken as I am, please read my other fanfic, **Parasitism**, which is a one-shot parody about him. 

. 

. 

. 

**Chapter Four: Ill-fated Mishaps**

. 

In the beginning, there was nothing. 

Only the potential to _be_ something. 

. 

. 

. 

She woke up dreaming about nothing. 

Except it hadn't really been nothing. Just nothing that she _ever_ wanted to dream about again. 

_This day really can't get any worse_. Kagome winced. She felt rather disorientated from her sleep, lacking though it may have been in duration, but most definitely _not_ in horror. 

Outside, the wind abruptly picked up speed, practically howling in its intensity. 

Massive, anvil-shaped cumulonimbus clouds appeared out of nowhere, casting the sky in foreboding darkness. 

The Fates were oh so tempted. 

And just to prove that the day _could_ get worse, there was an insistent crick in the muscles on Kagome's neck. An aching cramp that made her want to hit something. 

_Note to self, never again sleep against coffee table._

And feeling decidedly immature, Kagome aimed a vicious kick at the offensive piece of furniture. 

Except her foot somehow got caught in the hem of her pajama bottoms. 

And before she had even brushed her teeth, Kagome found herself caught in an intimate embrace with said block of wood. 

An embrace that involved the contact of the forehead of one, and the malignant and _extremely_ pointed corner of the other. 

Which resulted in a loud _crack_. 

Clutching her head in agony, Kagome felt an awkward pressure at the back of her throat. And why were there _yaks_ capering about in front of her? 

She whimpering pathetically. 

And raced desperately to make the close acquaintance of the toilet bowl. 

. 

. 

. 

After her puking session, and the intake of a few painkillers, Kagome felt much better. 

If you were to regard drinking a litre of yak milk a truly liberating and pleasant experience, as well as something to be repeated again and again. 

_She_ most certainly did not. 

And to make matters worse, there was a prominent bruise marring her otherwise unblemished forehead. 

A purple and blue mass of swollen flesh that refused to go down even with the application of a hunk of ice. 

She remembered gasping in outrage and abhorrence in front of the mirror, and thinking that she really _did_ look as repugnant as Sesshoumaru considered her to be. 

And if she wasn't so busy making breakfast for Jaken and herself, she probably would have broken down and cried. 

About all the injustices in the world. And about the famished, suffering children in developing countries. 

Wow. Those World Vision infomercials were really getting to her. 

Flipping the ham omelet one last time, Kagome simultaneously poured warmed milk into a clear plastic bottle. She turned off the stove and headed toward her bedroom. Opening the door quietly, she found herself gazing into wide, amber eyes. 

_Guilty_, wide, amber eyes. 

Because Jaken had just been caught chewing exuberantly on one of Kagome's new stilettos. The shiny black ones that she had planned to wear at the Charity Gala, this Saturday. 

The shoe dropped listlessly to the floor. _Thunk._

Jaken stuck out his lower lip and pouted adorably. 

_This kid was a professional._

But she told herself that she would not be swayed merely because he was just too cute. 

His eyes began to water. And a tiny snivel escaped from his throat. 

_Must. Resist._

But it was no use. 

Kagome sighed helplessly, and smiled weakly at the (hopefully) contrite infant. 

He held out his arms to her eagerly for a bear hug. And gave her a sunny smile. 

_Men. Boys. All of them master manipulators_, she thought sourly. 

And were kids supposed to be teething at age one? _She_ had no clue. Maybe it was just a fetish. Passed down on to him from his father. 

Kagome snickered. 

They all played together at the shrine as kids, and she still remembered when Kikyou and her would gang up on Inuyasha to coerce him into wearing their sparkly high-heels. 

And then posing for their Polaroid cameras (the ones Mama had given them on their birthdays that year). 

She still had those photos. _Somewhere_

Kagome instantly sobered. Because she remembered something else too. How _he_, Sesshoumaru (at three years their senior) would always break up their fun. 

Always with such an intense expression on his face. Always with quick words that sliced at them, condemning them for just being children. 

Every time, she was hurt the most. 

But she hadn't hated him then. No. Not _then_. 

. 

. 

. 

Following the call to her boss for a leave of absence, Kagome spent the morning playing with Jaken and his heap of toys. 

And then sorting through and unpacking his belongings. Which didn't take long, considering that Kikyou was a neurotic, neat freak, and she had actually labeled all of the boxes and bags. 

So, wonderful cousin that she was, Kagome spontaneously tore off all the labels. 

The ripping sounds were quite satisfactorily soothing on her frazzled nerves. 

Just when she was really starting to get into the task, the little tyke waddled over to her. Tugging on her pant leg, he frowned and said, "_Outshide_, 'Go-meh." 

Kagome glanced uneasily out the living room window. The sky was still overcast, and didn't seem like it would let up anytime soon. 

Still. How could she say no? He was getting restless from staying indoors. 

She nodded. "Okie dokie, little guy. But _only_ for a few minutes." 

He squealed excitedly, and hugged her knees. 

Kagome melted into a puddle of vanilla pudding. 

. 

. 

. 

It took all of twenty minutes to get bundled up (it _was_ December, after all), and they were off. 

The park was only two blocks away, so Kagome tried not to be too worried. If the weather turned bad, they would still be able to make a run for it back home. 

But that didn't mean she was any less wary of the unpredictable elements. 

It wasn't that she disliked storms. 

Not at all. 

She just liked them better when she was dry and safe indoors. 

Arriving at the extensive area of greenery surrounded by busy streets and towering buildings, Kagome noted that it was rather deserted, save for the occasional passerby, crossing the park as a shortcut to someplace else. 

Most people had the common sense to stay indoors during potentially stormy weather. 

But then most people didn't have to babysit a demanding kid with a Ph.D. at always getting what he wants. 

Jaken plopped himself down on the grass. And began to tear up the manicured lawn, throwing the torn blades of grass and clumps of mud up, up into the air. 

Only to have it come back down to litter his clean hair. 

Kagome sighed profoundly. And tried to keep away from Jaken's grubby fingers. 

Then something cold and wet fell onto her nose. 

And pretty soon, large, fleecy snowflakes were fluttering down wildly from the dismal sky. 

Jaken shrieked in joy, and opened his mouth to collect as many of them as he could. 

"No eating snow, Jaken. _Acid precipitation_," Kagome stated sagely. 

He only blinked at her blankly, squealed ecstatically, and tugged on her dark tresses. 

Kagome was unquestionably miffed. She was cranky and cold. Her head was, once more, throbbing with pain from her earlier accident. And now she had soil clinging to her damp hair. 

She just wanted to go _home_. 

So, hoisting Jaken up into her arms, she did. 

It was time for lunch, anyway. 

. 

. 

. 

_Sorry if this chapter had no interaction between Kagome and Sesshoumaru. But still. Separation makes the heart grow fonder. Hopefully by the next chapter, I'll be able to think up a way for Sesshy to appear again. Even if I have to chain and gag him. _

Thanks for reading, and please review! 


	5. An Untimely Confrontation and Pointless ...

  
  


**. C r u s h e d . O r g a n z a .**

By: Hanyoukai 

. 

. 

**Disclaimer:** When the planets and stars all align in an evenly spaced straight line, then perhaps I shall own Inuyasha. That is, unless Naraku creates a black hole the size of Miroku's ego, into which all the ramen will fall… 

**Warning(s):** Beware of Boredom. That is all I have to say. 

**A.N.:** I do not believe Sesshoumaru, uncooperative bastard that he is, will be making an appearance in this chapter. I'm sorry. Really, I am. But you can still bid for his (unwashed?) loincloth at e-bay. 

I have come to realize how truly desperate Inuyasha is for a peep show. Such as when he ripped off Naraku's clothes to reveal his beautiful back, or when he made Kagura's kimono disintegrate with Tetsusaiga.   
'Goodness, even Shippou is not safe!! Someone should, like, lock Inuyasha up. Or at least pin him to a tree. 

Thanks for all your reviews! You have all made me inordinately happy. 

. 

. 

. 

**Chapter Five: An Untimely Confrontation and Pointless Discourse**

. 

If it smelled like chicken and tasted like chicken, then was it really chicken? 

Kagome pondered that question until her brain felt like it would explode. 

And mentally composed a letter of complaint to the _itamidome_ company. 

"Kagome? Are you alright?" A concerned voice startled her from her musings. Musings from the land where only the mentally unstable dare to proceed. 

"Oh, sure," she replied unconvincingly, viciously spearing an unsuspecting cherry tomato with her chopsticks. 

Koharu stared at her friend worriedly from across the table at the restaurant. Kagome normally didn't act this distracted. 

And she usually didn't attack her food with such violence, after staring at the plate for the last twenty minutes as if she had never before seen the likes of it. 

Plus there _was_ that colossal bruise on her forehead. 

"Maybe you should go home and rest. I can babysit Jaken for you tonight," Koharu offered. 

Removing a stray piece of Romaine lettuce from her clothes (which Jaken, in a fit of naughtiness, had so generously contributed to the collection of launched vegetables in her lap), Kagome pasted a smile on her taut face. 

"Most certainly not," she stated firmly. "I'm perfectly fine." And tried not to feel so dirty from the utterance her blatant lie. 

Evidently, her best friend since high school knew it too. And was trying hard not to laugh at her as she squirmed uncomfortably in her cushioned seat. 

Was _nobody_ capable of showing signs of compassion for one so entrenched in pain? 

Apparently not. 

_Hmph._

Kagome prepared to assail another innocent piece of food from her plate. 

_Take that, you!_

But was interrupted from the exhilarating experience by an amused cough from behind her. 

Her cheeks lit up all of a sudden, as if the previously closed circuit was, well, not closed anymore. 

And the overtly intense flare of red induced all other occupants of the restaurant into a permanent state of blindness. 

Then her hand, the one not occupied by the article of cutlery, was held in a warm, firm grip. 

She gulped. _It couldn't be._

And it wasn't. 

"Beautiful maiden, seeing that you have the most passionate zeal I have ever witnessed for my cooking, I would be greatly honoured if you would consent to bear my child." 

Uhn. 

_Who the hell_ was _this nutcase?_

A snort of laughter emerged from Koharu's mouth, barely muffled by a pale hand. 

Kagome hoped she suffocated. Or something. 

But was disturbed from any further thought by the sensation of a lukewarm dampness hitting the back of her accosted appendage. 

Kagome began to hyperventilate. 

She was _much_ too young to contract a fatal disease from the saliva of a man of a questionable mental standing. 

Plus, she hadn't even managed to see Sesshoumaru naked yet. 

_Gah!_

She _didn't_ just think that. She didn't. 

Blushing furiously from her thoughts, and almost becoming cross-eyed from embarrassment, Kagome discreetly extracted her hand from the deranged man with violet eyes. 

And attempted frenziedly to rub off the possibly contaminating kiss on the white, pressed tablecloth. 

"Please allow me to introduce myself. My name is Naruumi Miroku, and I am the owner of this modest establishment." 

Kagome vowed _never_ to come back there again. 

But refrained from replying, for fear of saying something obscenely rude. 

Koharu simpered and fluttered her eyelashes wildly. "Oh! You _own_ this lovely restaurant? And you cook too! How delightful! I'm Adachi Koharu, and this is my friend, Higurashi Kagome and her nephew, Jaken." She held out her hand expectantly for a kiss. 

Kagome felt like throwing up. Again. 

. 

. 

. 

Thirty-two minutes had passed. 

And Koharu and that - that _awful_ creature were still flirting, all the while ignoring Kagome and Jaken's existence. 

Not that Jaken cared much. _He_ was too busy munching with much relish on a large piece of tempura-coated shrimp. 

Kagome never realized, before now, the full extent of her friend's terrible taste in men. And suddenly she wished that she had encouraged Koharu to seek counseling. Preferably from an authorized professional. With decades - no, _centuries_ of experience in dealing with this sort of thing. 

Her appetite was irrevocably gone. And that headache was back full-force. 

Whimpering miserably into her half-eaten plate of salad, she decided to make her escape. 

"You were absolutely right, Koharu-chan," she began, not even having to feign exhaustion. "I _am_ feeling decidedly ill, so I'd better head home. Right this instant. So…you guys, uh, have fun." 

She stood up, placed some bills onto the table, and grabbed her handbag. 

"Yes, it was wonderful making your acquaintance, Kagome-san." Miroku said absently, not at all able to tear his attention away from Koharu's, er…face. 

"_Sayonara_, Kagome-chan!" Koharu replied, giving her a cheeky wink, and then rolled her eyes theatrically at Miroku (who didn't notice, due to the fact that his eyes were otherwise occupied with staring at another region of her anatomy), as he launched into another spiel about nothing in particular. 

Kagome brightened instantly. So maybe her friend _wasn't_ in need of therapy after all. 

Carrying Jaken in both arms, she made her way to the coatroom on her way out the restaurant. 

"Oh! So you're a _monk_, as well!" she heard Koharu exclaim, followed by a flirtatious giggle. 

Poorly concealing her mirth, Kagome chortled helplessly at the irony of such a statement. 

And tried to ignore the uneasy glances of an old couple who were also retrieving their jackets from the room. 

_Youngsters these days_, they both thought hopelessly. 

. 

. 

. 

Okay. I distinctly remember saying that I wasn't going to put up a **glossary** for words in romanji. Well I am. So there. 

_Itamidome_ - painkiller 

. 

. 

_Sob. It hurts me greatly to write about Miroku in such an unflattering manner. But it must be done. Well, maybe not "must". But still. _

I'm deeply, deeply sorry that Sesshoumaru was not in this chapter. But Miroku does not take kindly to being treated as second best. So I had to let him have the spotlight for awhile. After all, he _likes purple panties. _

Thanks for reading! And please review. 


	6. Lunar Phenomenon

  
  


**. C r u s h e d . O r g a n z a .**

By: Hanyoukai 

. 

. 

**Disclaimer:**   
HY: Yeah! I finally dropped my lunchtime computer course!   
Miroku: Does that mean that you can now devote more time to writing about me? And my awesome virility and sexiness?   
HY: Well, yes.   
Naraku: Vous mentez! Vous m'avez déjà dit que vous écrivez seulement à propos de _moi_! C'est injuste, hein?!   
Miroku: Ahem. Some of us here are Japanese.   
Naraku: Die, _houshi_!   
Miroku: _G-gah!_   
HY: Ah, the sound of one caught in the throes of death. Traversing language and Miroku's exceptionally massive ego. And no, I don't own _Inuyasha_. 

**Warning(s):** This chapter is not exactly bursting with hilarity. Nor is it filled with angst, so to speak. Still. If you are like me, and cry for no appparent reason at all, then mayhap you should consider fortifying your weakening resolve to continue reading this fanfic with facial tissues (in other words, _Kleenex_, for those of you obsessed with brand name consumption). 

**A.N.:** I just heard the most **amazing** song! It's called _Shell_, sung by Bana, and is the opening song of Witch Hunter Robin. I actually wrote this chapter while listening to this song. It's practically, like, a hymn to me now. 

Further, I'm dedicating this chapter to Nick, because he helped me to overcome writer's block! 

Thank you, reviewers! I'm not certain if you all just have a high tolerance for bad fanfiction (namely ones written by me), or whatnot, but I just really, really want to embrace you all! 

As well, in response to **seshiegurl666**'s review from _A Single Spark_, Kagome is a CMA, which stands for Chartered Management Accountant. Sorry for not previously specifying. (CPA? The only CPA I know - although not personally, of course - is the Central Planning Authority of the former Soviet Union lol.) 

Also, if you're wondering why the title of this story is "Crushed Organza", well, I'm getting to that part soon. So please watch out for it! 

. 

. 

. 

**Chapter Six: Lunar Phenomenon**

. 

_I wish. And therefore, I am?_

. 

. 

There was just something so magical and pure about the full moon. 

Rendering other celestial objects lacking in comparison, as it bathed the bustling city below in its ethereal glow. 

So close. Yet so solitary. 

She could feel its enchantment. 

Because she too knew what it was like to be alone. 

. 

. 

. 

The icy air caressed her rosy cheeks, as Kagome strolled down the sidewalk, pushing Jaken along in his stroller. 

Everything around them seemed to sparkle with a certain charm, as the streets were lined with luminescent lanterns and other vividly hued decorations, strung from up high on buildings and lampposts. 

It was almost New Years Eve. 

And even the glaring fluorescent street lamps could not detract from the beauty of the world right now. 

Kagome longed for this feeling of warmth and contentment to last forever. 

But it never did, did it? 

Because reality was inevitable. 

. 

. 

. 

Blink. 

The traffic light turned yellow just as Kagome reached the curb. 

She hesitated, and decided to wait for the light to turn green once more before attempting to cross the street. 

Smiling softly down at Jaken, who was busy chewing on a squeaky toy, Kagome didn't pay much attention to the dense, impatient crowd gathering around her. 

Until she was accidentally jostled from behind. 

Until she lurched forward heavily, her hands flying from the handles of the stroller. 

The ground seemed to tilt dizzily from beneath her feet, and she was falling. Falling into the brimming sea of cars, her body gravitating toward the magnetic pull of steel, of glass…and most of all, of _doom._

Kagome closed her eyes. 

And suddenly, a strong hand clamped firmly onto her arm, hauling her back from the wave of traffic. 

She fell awkwardly against an all too familiar chest. 

Wrapped in that warm, comforting scent, she could hear the steady beat of his heart, even through the layers of clothing. 

Almost against her will, Kagome's expressive grey eyes looked up, to clash against cold, golden irises. 

Perhaps it was the atmosphere, or her own mood, but she felt just a little too vulnerable tonight, and the void in her chest was just a little too, well, void. 

So, somehow, that made this encounter seem different than all its precedents. And that gave her hope. As well as fear...of unknown possibilities. 

She shivered. 

And Sesshoumaru's arms tightened around her waist. 

She didn't notice, being too busy searching his eyes. For something, anything that would prove all those years of fruitless waiting worthwhile. 

"Sesshoumaru," she began soulfully, "I-" 

His aloof demeanor gave her pause. 

And it really was always the same. Always, those calm, vacant eyes would stare back at her, any emotions shuttered beneath that look of indifference. 

She let out a shaky breath. "Thank you. For saving my life," Kagome whispered, the corners of her mouth quirking in a bitter smile, as she glanced away. 

His arms fell listlessly from around her waist. 

And at that instant, the distance etched between them seemed more pronounced, more irrevocable and hopeless, than ever. 

The light blinked green. 

"Be more careful next time," were his only words, as Sesshoumaru turned his back to her, and began to cross the street. 

Sorrowful, grey eyes trailed after him, his black trench coat flapping around him, and untamed, silver locks danced wildly, hypnotically with the flow of air. 

She suddenly felt unbearably cold. 

So it was then that Kagome first felt the bitter wind, swirling resentfully around her, trying to nip and tear at her raw heart. 

It wanted to devour her. 

And with the neglected Jaken in tow, she ran. 

Against the current of pedestrians, against the awful pain in her chest. 

. 

. 

. 

It was then that it began to snow. 

Soft, crystalline tears from the empty sky cascaded freely about them, as the shrouded moon let loose its anguish. 

_I wish._

. 

. 

. 

_Another humourless chapter. Sigh. But at least Sesshoumaru deigned to make an appearance. However brief it may (or may not) have been. _

As well, in case you might be confused as to when this chapter takes place, it occurs immediately after Kagome leaves Miroku's restaurant, in the previous chapter. 

Thanks for reading, and please, please _review!_


	7. Post Hoc Ergo Propter Hoc

**. C r u s h e d . O r g a n z a .**

By: Hanyoukai

**Disclaimer:** Sniffle.

**Warning(s):** Considering the catastrophe known as chapter 6, you should be wary. Very, _very_ wary.

**A.N.:** It should be, like, illegal for me to try to write drama or angst. Because that last chapter sucked. Sob. And nothing shall ever draw me out of the well of despair and - oh, _look_! Sugar cookies with a hint of Miroku essence. _Yum_. So, um, right, as I as saying…

Thanks for the reviews! I do realize that my chapters are tremendously short, but it's just so damn hard for me to write lengthy things.

In response to **lostinwalmart**'s review, I, too, wonder as to the plot of the story. However, as my friend, Angel, so wonderfully put it, "It's a love story, so isn't it just supposed to be about how a girl and a guy get together?" So there you go.

However, _this_ chapter does not aid in that process in any way.

**Chapter Seven: Post hoc ergo propter hoc**

_Swish. Swish._

Enter one Sesshoumaru, his long, _pretty_ (yes, yes), silver hair fluttering in the wind.

Insert dire warning label: _Caution - May cause immediate and serious toxic effects, leading to a slow, painful death._

Possible consequence of above warning not heeded...

Walking briskly along the sidewalk, Sesshoumaru scowled darkly down at a random pedestrian, who had the misfortune of crossing his path.

The poor, innocent man began to hyperventilate.

Blood roared in his ears.

His heart's palpitations thundered desperately.

Sweat dripped forth from his forehead and neck, running into his eyes, and down his spine, respectively.

They _burned_. His eyes freaking _burned_!

_Crack._

Then, his fragile mind simply snapped.

But not before _both_ his kidneys imploded.

_Foon._

And he suddenly ran blindly off onto the road, soon becoming paralyzed by the beam of headlights like a frightened deer, as a white van bore down on him.

The sound of screeching tires pierced the stark night air.

_Tick. Tick tick._

After spending thirty years in a mental asylum, Kurodo Hiroyuki often wondered at the fine line between madness and sanity.

And he could tell you, even to this day, that from that particular moment onward, he was the same man no more.

(Especially since he got conned into undergoing a sex-change while visiting Thailand.)

And also because he had witnessed the devil in one man's cold, golden eyes.

_Click._

The men in white lab coats had arrived.

_Alright-y._

It was now time for his medication.

Oh! _Oh!_ Today was one of those days when it came in fruit flavours.

He really, really hoped it was grape.

_A pretty much useless chapter inspired by economics, biology, WHR, and a French short story that I recently read. Don't worry, though. Another chapter is in progress. Although that's probably even _more_ worrying. _

Thanks for reading, and please review!


	8. A Flash of Fervour

**. C r u s h e d . O r g a n z a .**

By: Hanyoukai 

. 

. 

**Disclaimer:**   
Inuyasha: (hair mussed) Plot? Keh. _This_ is much better...   
Miroku: (clothes in disarray) _Groan_. Yes, yes.   
Shippou: Ahh! I'm too young to see this! _Kaede_!   
Kaede: _Blind_. I am _blind_.   
_(break)_   
Naraku: _Ku_! A split end! Someone must _die_!   
Kagura: _Okay_! And let's go out for ice cream after!   
Naraku: Only if you pay.   
Kagura: Pout. _Cheapskate_.   
Kanna: Yup. That was foretold in the mirror too!   
_(break)_   
Goshinki: in a high-pitched voice Mou. I need a _hug_! Come sing and dance with me, Naraku.   
Naraku: Need. A. Freaking. _Therapist_. 

**Warning(s):** My index finger is _deformed_ from archery! Whimper. Oh right... **Major OOC!**

**A.N.:** Oh my gosh. This story is suddenly turning, well, _romantic_. Gulp. I think I need to inflict some bodily injuries on someone. Or... or something. 

Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed! Without you, I don't know if I'd even have the will to continue writing. 

You guys wanted length? Well, I tried to deliver. But it's unfortunately lacking in quality, albeit being the longest chapter yet (even though it's not at all long compared to many other fanfics out there). 

. 

. 

. 

**Chapter Eight: A Flash of Fervour**

. 

The world was built on impermanence. 

Fleeting like the snow, as it struck the ground, dissolving until only the barest hint of moisture was left to confirm its presence. 

But _she_ never seemed to leave his thoughts. 

It was as if the wily wind would never let her fall, carrying her up into the air each and every time. 

Just as he was ready to let go, to see her finally crash. 

. 

. 

. 

Much later, as hot water from the shower nozzle drizzled over him, Sesshoumaru felt the sudden urge to see her again. 

Insane. He _must_ be insane. 

Because... because Kagome was _dangerous_. 

Not that he was afraid, or anything. 

No. Merely irritated. Beyond belief, that is. 

He had always prided himself on his awesome ability to keep a tight leash on his emotions. 

Yet, she always made him want to punch a hole through a wall. 

And those anger management classes that Inuyasha had signed him up to hadn't helped much at all. 

_Resist. Must,_ freaking, _resist_, he chanted over and over in his mind. 

Even if she _did_ have a really cute nose... and slim, dainty ankles. 

_Ughn._

And the extremely annoying habit of staring at him with those big, clear eyes of hers, he reminded himself. 

_Resist_, he began chanting once more. 

Except, his body didn't seem to be listening to his brain. 

After negligently toweling his thick, soaking hair, Sesshoumaru found himself dressing quickly, and then leaving his apartment. 

But not before retrieving a wrinkled slip of paper from his desk drawer. 

. 

. 

. 

So, somehow, he found himself knocking on Kagome's front door for the second time in past two days. 

_Tick. Tick._

He still had time to leave without her ever knowing that he had been here. 

His feet wouldn't budge. 

He swore mentally, not for the first time that day. It was like - like he had some sort of a... a _disease_! Or something. 

Too late, he heard the lock turning, and finally, the door slowly opened. 

_Swoosh._

Bleary, grey eyes blinked up at him, cheeks flushed from sleep. 

_Pretty_, he couldn't help thinking. Even in a pair of childish pajamas, her long hair tousled and in messy waves, she looked... radiant and _pure_. 

One slim hand reached up to cover her mouth, as Kagome yawned endearingly. 

His heart began to palpitate. 

_Thump. _

Thump thump. 

Say something suave, he told himself. 

"I, uh - there's, erm, there's an eyelash stuck to your nose," he blurted, grimacing inwardly. 

Large eyes blinked some more. "It's late. What are you doing here?" she finally replied, frowning slightly in confusion. 

Her grip on the heavy tennis racket tightened almost imperceptibly. 

He almost smiled at noticing the potential weapon that was partially concealed behind her back. 

Kagome coughed delicately and pointedly. 

_Uhn._

For the first time in his entire twenty-nine years of existence, Sesshoumaru's mind drew a blank. 

And then, something extraordinary happened. 

The whisper-thin eyelash on the bridge of her nose began to do a dizzying jig. 

_Fascinating_. That's _never_ happened before. 

His right hand reached out, of a will of its own, and brushed gently across her nose. 

Only to get rid of the eyelash, he assured himself. 

Kagome's nose wrinkled instinctively from his feather-like touch. "Stop that," she managed to whisper, albeit hoarsely. 

_Remarkable. _

It was as if - as if he could no longer control himself. His hand moved from her nose to caress her smooth, blushing cheeks. 

_Amazing._

This feeling. It was overwhelming, he was mesmerized, and his heart, now lodged permanently in his throat, felt like it would combust. 

_Thrilling._

The back of his hand swept softly across her lips. 

Once, twice. 

Then his lips met hers. 

_Swoosh._

. 

. 

. 

The tennis racket slipped from Kagome's slack hands, and fell with a clatter onto the ground. 

_Oh. My. Kami._

She must still be dreaming. Or maybe it was some sort of a Pocky-induced hallucination. 

_Right._

Because there was no way in hell that she was, as we speak, standing at her _front door_, kissing _Sesshoumaru_, of all people. 

So in this weird dream of hers, both her hands were tangled deep in his silver locks. And she could feel his thumb rubbing gentle circles over her jaw, as his lips roamed over hers. 

While his other arm was wrapped around her waist, pulling her flush against his hard chest. 

_Impossible._

Probably just a trick of her wicked, _wicked_ - not to mention deprived - mind. 

Yet, the tingling feelings traveling all across her spine seemed too real, and her brain felt like it was in overload. And - _oh my_! 

Sesshoumaru - no wait, rather, her hallucination of him - started to trail his lips down her neck. 

Kagome moaned softly, tilting her head to one side, to give him better access. 

_Just a little to the left..._

It may have been wrong, but she never wanted to wake up. Or to stop eating Pocky, for that matter. 

Then... his lips were gone, his hands came around her shoulders, and they pushed her slowly away. 

She shivered slightly, breathless, as the cold air from the hallway soon replaced the heat from his body. 

Heavy, charcoal eyes lifted to meet burning, golden orbs. 

_Too real_, Kagome thought suddenly. 

He even _smelled_ real. 

_Eau de Sesshoumaru, now available for a limited time only at department stores near you! _

"Gomen nasai", the mirage mumbled, eyes shying away from hers. 

Taking a small step forward, Kagome traced her fingertips over his eyebrows, his aristocratic nose. 

"It's alright. You're just a dream," she whispered wistfully. "Just a dream." 

Then... 

Then a familiar, awful smirk began to play along his lips. 

"Why Higurashi, I didn't know you made it a habit to _dream_ about me," he said. "I'm honoured. Really." 

_No._

Kagome shook her head in denial, moved back abruptly, and promptly tripped over her fallen tennis racket. 

_Thunk. _

Ow. That had _hurt_. Which meant... that it wasn't an illusion after all? 

A sinking feeling was felt in the pit of her stomach. 

_Holy. Crap._

Her life as she knew it was officially _over_. 

Staring up into his smug, flushed face, she wanted to hide. 

Or better yet, to die. Quickly and efficiently. 

"Kill me now," she mumbled, more than a little embarrassed. 

Sesshoumaru laughed. 

Surprised, Kagome looked up, and almost felt like laughing too. She'd never heard him so happy before. 

_Ding_. The sound of the elevator doors sliding open could be heard from outside in the hallway. 

And then, reality crashed for one Higurashi Kagome. 

She bounded up in one leap, slamming the door shut with one hand, and trapping him against it with the other. 

"Why are you here?" she hissed angrily, jabbing him in the chest with her index finger. 

"I - I... don't know," he stuttered uncharacteristically, the smirk disappearing from his face. 

"Like hell," she retorted sarcastically. "So you just somehow found yourself on my doorstep, and decided to _kiss_ me? _Who_ do _you_ think you _are_? _Waltzing_ in here, and taking _advantage_ of my _vulnerable_ state of half-sleep?" she asked, punctuating each word with a sharp jab of her finger against his firm shoulder blades. 

Even if she had wanted it. Wanted _him_. 

Still, people didn't change that quickly. And she still despised him. 

Even if he _was_ super hot. 

"I didn't need anyone." 

Startled, she gazed into his fierce eyes. "Excuse me?" 

"I didn't need anyone," he repeated. Then, tenderly taking her face in his hands, his glowing eyes awash in fervour, he kissed her lightly on the forehead. 

_Swoosh_. 

And before she knew it, he was gone. 

Leaving only a small strip of worn paper, with the writing of a child's crude kanji, fluttering downward in the air. 

. 

. 

. 

Cursing vividly, Sesshoumaru exited the apartment building, fuming at his stupidity. 

_"I - I... don't know."_

What kind of a moronic answer was _that_? 

From arrogant and snide to a blubbering baka in one second flat. He should, like, win some sort of an award. 

And _how_ could he have lost control so fast? It just wasn't at all like him. 

His fists clenched. 

Except when _she_ was involved. At least previously, he hadn't let it show. This time though... 

He could still feel the imprint of her lips on his. 

_"Gomen nasai."_

He had apologized immediately afterward. 

Yet, he wasn't sorry. 

No. 

Because he still wanted her. 

Just as he'd always want chocolate and almond Pocky. 

. 

. 

. 

_Okay. I felt kind of nauseous writing that. lol. Or maybe I just have terribly mild sensibilities. _Cough_. Or perhaps I just hate writing clichés. And this chapter does seem rather trite. _

And now I have sorely neglected economics homework. Mou.

Anyway, thank you for reading, and please review! 


End file.
